


【ALL方】小方和他的七个男人之第六章(词醉青)

by Wanhualittlegirl



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanhualittlegirl/pseuds/Wanhualittlegirl
Summary: 词醉青3p预警，ooc，双性，夹饼，女装(是它就是粉白菜，别问为什么是成女版，因为好涩)。其实可以当古代羊花3p文来看，除了名字啥也不是u1s1，词醉青和谐三人车咋想也好离谱！但在肉文世界上又怎么会有逻辑呢，爽就罢了。虽然说爽，事后看到还是觉得离谱！莫问，问就是太闲了，当每天存个梗呗我就喜欢3p，双性，哼哼哼不相关人士，我还是找个代称吧。唉~预告: 「奶花催乳走个完结双性的剧情亅，「双明隐身庙会公众羞耻play，双龙同穴，女装只有无限次」搞完就可以玩木马啦~不会有GB不会有GB不会有GB
Relationships: 词醉青
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	【ALL方】小方和他的七个男人之第六章(词醉青)

**Author's Note:**

> 忍不住啊
> 
> 双性感觉一写就好泥塑，算了，当方萌妹呗
> 
> 对不起苏言，就当他没出场过吧，不然太绿了

前情:方青砚被歹人喂了奇淫合欢散，成阴阳共体之身，隔一段日子便发情（多好的开车背景啊）

「方青砚，愿赌服输哦~」鱼白维打量一下脸前气的脸红耳赤，咬牙切齿的少年笑得更欢了。二话不说掏了一身粉色衣裳出来「小方，穿了吧~」

「我不穿！你在恶心兄弟！！！」方青砚一看到那艳丽的金粉金粉就忍不住掉了一地鸡皮疙瘩，这咋穿啊！本以为只是说说而已，怎知这个奶花竟然真来玩尬的。

「这可是我收着的大宝贝喽，方青砚你不识货，好好穿了，说好的。」

正所谓，江湖上最不可得罪的便是医者，尤其是自己花谷的师姐妹们一个比一个黑。

果真都喝旁边洗砚池的水长大呗。

「穿好了，你看多漂亮的」鱼白维拉着少年往铜镜一站，心满意足的帮他整理衣裳，啧啧啧，看看这个脸多娇，跟这个粉色多配，睫毛弯弯的挡住星尘般的双眸，惹人怜爱。哎呦小美女就是胸平了点，娇滴滴的大闺女，不知要被谁拱了。当然这些话鱼白维都不敢说出来，只可以慢慢品！细品！

「草你妈的，坑爹玩意，我不看，快点帮我脱出来！」方青砚羞得一批，连眼睛也不敢挣开了，男人说得出做的到，我方青砚顶天立地，穿个女装多小的事。

方青砚不停的催眠自己，身侧女子也不闹了，口说着「好了好了」心想着可是，一定要画下来给其他师姐妹们看看，这钱花的不亏！

正当女子还在打闹着要帮方青砚画个妝，两人鸡飞狗跳，闹了一场时，突然房门被打开了。

两师兄妹同时忍不住草了声。

柳词和花醉眼里只看到，方青砚衣裳半开，头发散乱和人厮混。

完蛋，一定要被砍死。

完蛋，我叒要挨草了！

「哎呦~我我要溜了溜了，去帮花师兄去了~」闻声未完，方青砚只见女子biu~一个太阴指跑了。

草泥马的！坑啊！

方青砚看到脸色不太好的两位也想试试biu一声溜走，咋知似是被发现了，一记七星连八卦就只可定身在这里。

「我跟她没关系，没交雜，不熟」先坦白从宽，可能还可以救！

「哦~这样的吗？」

「玩的好啊，不熟都可以玩到床上了~」

「那那，你们也跟清....打气花，我又没.....」方青砚正想为自己辨护，瞄了一眼，確定闭嘴为妙。

众人皆称纯阳宫的道长高冷似雪，方青砚一直不信，咩咩们都多温柔啊，直到此刻，被两人冷漠一撇，才知江湖所言是真的。心中有点慌却也带点委屈。

我也没有生气，你们先气....

「花醉......」少年把求救的视线给温和一点的黑发道长，心想花醉三千一定不会这样狠心吧，柳词就算了，怕。

怎知，小盆栽一开始就站错队了。

柳词看见方青砚自一开始至今，余光也不留给自己便更气了，还和人含情脉脉对望。

柳剑神的酸意连身旁黑发的道长也嗅到了，只好无奈道「听柳词吧......」旁边师兄气上头呢，自己也不好说什么的，免得触了霉头。

事到如今，方青砚不知为什么会落得如此下场，情热让自己身上单薄的衣衫紧紧贴在身上，本来便透薄的布被香汗渗透，少年忽起忽落的胸膛上的异色欲隐欲现，而身下的肉花早已湿得淋漓，空虚得只能张合吐露，恐怕连外裙也染湿了，而前端更是令裙子挺起了。贝齿根本咬不紧嘴唇，只能无助的渗出阵阵隐忍的喘息。

呜.....好累，好渴，热.....

方青砚已经被人七住了一个时辰了，本来还挺得住，死不肯出一声。突然，埋在身体里的药性勾了出来，少年只觉得度日如年，每一秒都受着情欲如洪水滔天而来的煎磨，明明嗅到最熟悉的两个男人的气识，那两人却偏偏不给自己个痛快。

「嗯哈.....柳~呜，柳词~」最后还是认输了，少年根本斗不过，细细的唤着爱人的名字......

「早点说不就行了嘛，砚儿几年了还是这么别扭」早便频临高潮顶点的身体，经不起任何的言语挑逗，明明只是一句低语，炽热的呼气从耳侧转到身体各处，皮肉下的血液在叫嚣。

呜，射了.....

花醉看到少年突然身体一僵，一行泪珠划过脸颊到华美的衣裳上，忍不住先念解咒，「柳词，差不多了。」

啧。

二人一前一后同时接住快要站不住的少年，少年被情欲迷住了，只跟随本能往男人身上攀着，一时不知道应重心趴在花醉身上，还是背挨着柳词好，只能无力的被两人夹在一起，无论前胸还是后颈都是男人铺天盖地的气息。口中根本也不知在唤着谁的名字。

不知是谁先开始，像有无数着手游走在自己身上，由锁骨一边摸到胸前两点再移到腰际间，四只手慢慢摸索让方青砚烧的更红更热，狠不得直接引火自焚，一了百了，身体的空虚情潮入之骨髓，连骨头皮肉都在呻吟，每一处也想得到抚摸。然而，那手却都很有默契的没有碰到那最需要抚慰和填满的那几处，就这样挑逗着......

也不知道是谁先流离到大腿处，一撩起裙摆竟直接摸得一片湿滑直让道长笑了「会穿衣服吗，这套沧浪间可是有裤子的，还是砚儿裤子湿了，掉了？」

「呜，我嗯~啊不知道，我....我~不想嗯哈！穿了....」方青砚一听，直想挣扎，记起自己还穿那羞人的裙子，直想让两人帮自己脱了。

会脏了的.......

一直受冷落的乳珠被人隔着细纱衔住了，轻挑细吮，温柔的挑逗着，把乳尖舔上又舔下着，另一则则被来回顶回拉出，直迫自己几声甜腻的吟声回荡在屋子里。

应是花醉三千吧，方青砚也未细想便肯定了，柳词可每次用咬的，故意吮得渍渍有声，像是渲洩自己的主权般，留下阵阵青紫不堪的红印。

「花...花哼，醉~我想...嗯脱衣服~」方青砚只想把衣服给脱掉，细细唤着。

反正柳词不肯，花醉也不会不看看我的脸子吧

事实上，方青砚低估了，渍渍水声间，方青砚只听到含糊一句「嗯....可不行。」

草！

少年难得一身粉衣，两位道长见之便上头了，许是少年并不知穿成怎样，一身云裳半露香肩，胸前细纱显之春色若隐若现，此時被香汗渗显更可说是一枝红杏出墙来，直让人忍不住怜爱一番。

「就这么喜欢花醉吗？喜欢温柔是吧？」柳词像是不太满意被人忽略似的，把手抵住了早已泥泞一片的花穴，只轻轻一拂已满手是淫液，淫花还在掌心中一颤一颤的，像是想吸着什么似的，直想诱人深入好来翻云覆雨。

方青砚早被一上一下的挑逗被折腾的快疯，无助的不知向谁求救，忍不住把胸膛的小果，前端的欲望乃至下方的肉花往人身上蹭，用小嘴呼出阵阵喘息诉说着自己的欲。

身下在肉花外侧流走的手突然一离，方青砚正以为要被肏时，口中一阵腥甜，舌头被数物抵住，脑光一闪，气的想咬却实在没有力气只可无助的抵住，咋知这样的抗拒让柳词勾着舌头逗玩，自己只把指间的淫物给吃得一干二净。

「呜，草....你妈...的恶心~」

「这不是挺甜的吗？」柳词漫不经心舔着指间不知是口涎还是淫液。看到儿子快逗哭了，便哄了哄，怎知一哄直把人气得更狠了。

「小方，抬头」还没有抬头，便被人亲上刚刚被欺弄红透了的小嘴，几翻来回，甘液交缠，才把口中异味清了「一点也不脏.....」

啧，像是看不得如此情态，柳词冷哼着，把指尖抵住了蠕动的菊穴，还没有挺入便已经被吸住了半分。后穴一开始吃上一根手指还不太适应，不过很快便吐出更多露水来方便外物入侵。紧致的肠道直教人难以抵进三分，许是气宗弟子大多耐心好，柳词根本不急，细细的抠划着，逼得少年阵阵深喘低吟，当指间尽是情动而吐出的淫液时，才再添根手指。

方青砚随着后穴里的手指不停深入，意识开始流离。后穴早被开发的热情开客，直要吸附着人往里边带。

还不夠，还想要......

「柳词.....再深点嘛~我我前面也想....」少年口不择言，也不知身后多少根手指，被人深深操弄着，带出一波一波的汁水甚至淌到大腿一片粘糊。

只想人快点把自己辦了。有了后穴的塞满后，肉花的空虚直逼他发疯尖叫着，深处的痒意根本迟迟未有人来为自己舒解，前端半挺着吐着露，好不可怜，怕是不知射了多少次。

话毕，花醉便伸手到那泥泞不堪的肉花，根本不需要撩拨，只在泉口一拨开，大股的汁液宛如失禁般由大腿滑止脚踝。

「小方，你可是要把阿维的裙子弄脏。」

方青砚一听，心里一慌，罪恶感弥漫心中各处。

呜，那可怎么办。

还未多想，花穴突来来客直接让他放空了，两穴的手指分分明明，比起后穴的独行粗暴让自己忍不住想哭喊，花穴倒轻柔的多，只是轻轻一搅，便像是把人的魂也勾出来，甚至感受到里面一汪汁水再湧出来。

方青砚已经忘了自己前后的人是谁了，也不知该怎么办，早已软成泥的身体，说不出是支撑在谁的身上，灼热的身体，截然不同的感觉，让他更难耐，口中依依呀呀，便是不成句。

模糊之际听见一句「方青砚，你更喜欢谁？」

满脑子尽是情欲的少年，又怎答出来，后穴的激情和花穴里的柔情令少年又爱又恨，恨他的粗暴而怨他的温吞。

「哈啊~我草！...我嗯，呜~都不喜欢......」

哼，就不说~

方青砚以为这样一激，应会激的道长们狠肏，咋知，二人根本不急，同时把数指从温热的穴口里掏出。早尝过情欲滋味的淫穴怎会受到了这样的冷待，一颤一颤的张放着，想吸什么来喂饱，却只有无尽的空虚。少年怕了这种感觉，若说方才仍有丝理性，现在自己怕是淫的人尽可夫，一切的仁义廉耻都抛弃了，口中只管喃喃着「呜，嗯~哥哥，好哥哥.....喜....欢」

得到这般模棱两可的答案，二人不禁苦笑，看得少年求而不得，憋得双眸水雾蒙蒙，快要落下了，忍不下心，才放过了，有默契的同时挺进湿淋淋的淫穴，三人皆满足的叹了声。

「草！你...你们为什么一起进来啊」过了半响，小盆栽才忍着吟呻弱弱发声。两处的满足让少年两行清泪落下，一阵一阵高冗的喘息，告诉所有人知他的爽利。

「不喜欢是吧？喜欢爸爸草你吗？」柳词先一步操动起来，满口浪言淫语，直逼花醉一僵，又不好说什么，只可默默耕耘着。

「砚儿，谁更大一点？」柳词见自家师弟的反应，忍不住闹着，偏要逗红两人才甘收口。

草泥马的，什么傻逼问题。

「花...花醉哥哥更呜更大了~」方青砚知柳词玩心，偏偏不肯说，红着眼撇向另处。

「那不需要我吧？是不是啊？」柳词虽知小孩子应该死口不认，怎知想是这样想的，听到便酸了，作势要抽出来。

方青砚一惊便立马唤着「柳柳词长点！」

话音未落就感受到后背一震。

笑个毛球，cnmd。

后穴的酸麻快感渗透四肢百骸，也不知道怎样，两腿已经挽上了花醉腰上，后背靠着却是柳词。二人同出同入，由下顶上的肏弄着，渍渍水声，交合处早也湿泞不堪得一塌糊涂。

身不由已，让少年心慌，全身重心似是支撑于两根肉刄之上，时而抽出的凌空感，直勾出方青砚心中的恐惧，哭闹着。

「你....嗯~呜，气纯都最恶心了....呜」

一听见此句，两人都停下来了。

「怎么了....小」花醉话音未完便被另一人打断「方青砚，喜欢和明教玩是吧？你先喊句好听的。」

花醉从来没想到一番情事，还可以这样闹的，花穴里温热的嫩肉包着自己，细细吮吸着，狠不得现在就在花穴里肆虐。看到眼前少年，眼眶早红了，咬得双唇发白，心疼的不已，千言万语在柳词盯着下，只可说句「别闹了，小方，乖乖好不好。」

谁也没动，三人都忍隐了半天。

少年不知觉的扭到身躯，只想止住身上各种的痒意，尝试主动的临上那两硬物，却怎么也夠不着。

就差一点，差一点。

「求...求你了~柳词哥哥，花醉哥哥」终是放下心中的所有傲气，方青砚已经不知道自己说什么了，委屈巴巴的哼着。

像是启发了开关，话毕两人皆直冲自己某点，三人都认识已久了，方青砚所有的敏感点都一清二楚，磨磨唧唧一波后，早已消磨耐性了，没什么的技巧和节奏的直肏着最爽利的地方，触电的感觉让他脑里一片空白。粗大的冠头每回重碾至那处，都逼出少年如猫叫尖细的吟叫。

受不住了，快受不住了。

「啊哈~哈，嗯太快了，快点~」若是刚刚方青砚还可以跟着节奏摇摆腰枝，现在被突然而来的爆发打得措手不及，不知想要柳词缓一点，还是花醉快一点好。鼻腔里的发出的甜美的喘息让人心痒，便被肏得更狠了。

除了被欺压的红胀热得似着火的两处，少年的奶尖前端都被人亵玩着，「呜~柳词~啊哈....疼」与花醉先前的对待不同，柳词直接隔着纱布用指甲划着，自己示弱完全没有让男人放轻，反而举止更狠了，无论是乳尖还是后穴，或是花穴和前端，截然不同的滋味让他只可瘫软着，细细碎碎的吟着。

「你不喜欢这样的吗？」

说实话，方青砚还挺喜欢柳词的作派，至少自己不说也能迫得自己爽的尖叫发狂，而花醉虽说是温柔却就不敢迫得人太狠，每次都要自己主动指挥，要不然根本爽不到。

「最....最喜欢柳哈~嗯，词哥哥啦~」方青砚从心的回着，后穴的硬物操得更深更狠了，像要把自己贯穿，操得根本再也说不上话。

前后两人像是斗气般的看看谁更快更深，恣意的抽插着，隔着一层肉壁，感受到对方的存在，忍不住更狠的操弄着。

会阴处被拍打的红疼，嗓子早喊沙了，方青砚也不知道自己唤着是谁的名字，爸爸~哥哥~全都喊过一次，也没法......

少年不知是第几次高潮了，反复被操弄折磨着，手不知是抓着谁的衣衫，被猛顶几十回，欲望攀上顶点时，忽然肉根的顶端被人用手顶住了，硬生生堵住了将要发射的浓液。

「花...花醉~啊，呜草！你干嘛呢~」

「我让你再说一遍喜欢的谁？」花醉看到少年的反应求侥，失去了耐心了，逼问着。

怎知柳词一听也反问着「问你喜欢谁草你啊。」

方青砚回想，刚刚自己说了什么，心虚又急的要命，哭的涕泪糊了一脸，不成声的喊着「爸~爸..我...我也好呜~嗝~花醉~喜....欢啊」

两个道长再次叹息了，也无谓迫的人太紧，要不然清醒后又闹半天。

「好的好的，别急了」方青砚被浑身的情欲煎的发疯，在放行下终于射了出来，牵带着双穴强烈的收缩，几乎让二人同时在最深处穿下了浓精。

呼~好热，好似终于完了。意识迷离，草！被人操晕了！

少年浑身都是阵情欲味，脸上半垂泪珠，还在哼哼唧唧的，粉衣上尽是口涎白浊淫液，淫秽不堪，见他双眸紧闭，两人才一前一后拔出，花醉伸手一探，后穴早已肏得红肿到闭不上口，大腿根处全是淫浊之物。

「柳词.....这次太狠了」

「我也不知道啊。」柳词一细看，也不好意思了，突然脑海闪过一念，「花醉这衣服谁的？」

「鱼白维的」

「要还？」

「应该吧？」

两人打量着这衣服，挺好看的就成这样了怎么还啊.....

「还钱吧」

「嗯，留着挺好看的」

恭喜方十七解锁新衣柜，透透粉白菜(*´ｪ｀*)


End file.
